Destiny - : Mon amour, Ma passion
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Une nuit de plaisir entre un homme et une femme, loin des dangers de l'espace.


**Bonjour, ( ou bonsoir ).**

 **Je mets un en-tête pour faire quelques précisions.**

 **Premièrement, les personnages de Elsa, Ruby, Mylène, et Enoha sont de ma création.**

 **Cette fanfic est un oc, qui est une partie d'une grande histoire qui serait trop longue et trop compliquée à écrire comme une fanfiction normale.**

 **C'est pourquoi, j'écris seulement certains passages pour en faire rêver quelques unes, ou quelques uns.**

 **Deuxièmement, ces minis-fanfics ne sont pas poster dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire initiale. Je ferais un classement à part, et je préciserai où chaque fanfic se situe par rapport aux autres.**

 **Troisièmement, toutes les fanfics, sont dans l'univers de Albator 84.**

 **Si certaines choses sont vagues, ou incomprises, deux solutions s'offrent à vous. Soit vous attendez que les fanfics complémentaires soit postées, ( cela va être un peu long ), ou vous pouvez poster des review ou me parler en privée. Ainsi, je pourrai répondre à vos interrogations.**

 **Cette fanfic relate des jeux nocturnes, si cela ne vous branche pas, vous pouvez ne pas la lire, cela ne changera pas à la compréhension des autres histoires.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Mon amour, Ma passion

Elsa berçait sa dernière fille dans ses bras, espérant l'endormir. La petite mordillait son poing tout en regardant sa mère de ses petits yeux emplis de larmes. Un bruit de porte détourna l'attention d'Elsa. Albator, son mari, venait d'entrer. Il enleva sa cape et ses gants, et rejoignis sa femme, soucieux des pleurs de sa fille.

\- Elle fait ses dents, soupira Elsa

\- Peut-être que Mylène pourrait lui donner quelque chose pour la calmer, proposa Albator.

\- Il faut aller voir.

Elsa posa un baiser sur la joue de son mari, et sortit de la spacieuse cabine. La petite ne cessait de hurler dans les bras de sa mère. Au bout du couloir, elle vit la tête de son fils de trois ans, Enoha, dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa cabine.

\- Pourquoi elle pleure, Ruby ? Demanda le petit garçon.

Elsa s'accroupit devant son fils, et lui expliqua la situation avec des mots simples. Elle lui intima également d'aller se coucher. Le petit garçon obéit sans protester.

Elsa atteignit enfin l'infirmerie. Mylène se leva de sa chaise en voyant entrer sa sœur adoptive. En voyant Ruby en pleure, elle comprit la situation.

\- Je peux la garder pour la nuit, si tu veux, dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre, je ne veux surtout pas t'encombrer.

\- Mais non, aller donne-la moi, fit l'infirmière en riant.

Elsa déposa donc sa fille dans les bras de sa tante.

\- Comme ça tu pourras être tranquille avec ton beau capitaine, ajouta Mylène avec un sourire espiègle.

Elsa lui envoya un baiser et quitta l'infirmerie. Avant de rejoindre Albator, elle s'assura que ses trois autres enfants étaient bien en train de dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elsa rentra dans sa cabine. Albator l'attendait assis en tailleur sur le lit. Elsa ferma la porte à clé et enleva ses bottes. Le capitaine s'allongea sur le dos, et laissa divaguer ses pensées. Il sursauta quand Elsa vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il la laissa faire, se laissant envahir d'une délicieuse sensation de chaleur. Elsa mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard dans celui d'Albator.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Le capitaine caressa la jour de sa femme du bout des doigts.

\- Je t'aime aussi, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Ne dit pas « aussi ».

Albator sourit, et fit basculer sa femme sur le côté. Il commença à défaire un par un, les boutons de la chemise d'Elsa. Il lui ôta sa chemise, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elsa laissa échapper un soupir. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son mari, les tirants légèrement. Le capitaine suça doucement la peau sensible d'Elsa. Celle-ci gémit. Il embrassa avec douceur la peau rougit. Elsa débarrassa son capitaine du haut de sa tenue de pirate. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse. Albator posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme. Il l'embrassa avec passion, écartant toutes les mauvaises pensées concernant M. Zone. Ce misérable crétin qui avait osé toucher à sa rose. Elsa mit fin au baiser, et traça du bout des doigts, la cicatrice de son mari. Albator en leva le pantalon de sa rose, en le faisant glisser doucement sur ses jambes nues. Il déposa des baiser sur son ventre, et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il dégrafa son sous-vêtement, et frolla avec douceur les seins d'Elsa. Celle-ci fit des petits mouvements de hanches. Elle enleva le pantalon du capitaine. Albator lui ôta son dernier sous-vêtement. Elsa était à présent entièrement nue, comme son beau capitaine.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Elsa l'embrassa avec fougue. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, la main d'Elsa dans ses cheveux, la main d'Albator sur son sein, et cette sensation qui s'emparait de leurs corps. Ils se fusionnèrent, doucement, lentement. La température de la pièce avait augmenter. Les mouvements de hanches se firent plus rapides. Leurs rspirations plus saccadées. Les gémissements s'intensifièrent. Puis, le plaisir les envahit. Ils se séparèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, mais restèrent enlacés. Elsa posa sa tête sur le torse d'Albator. Celui-ci caressa les cheveux de sa femme, en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée que cette histoire soit aussi courte.**

 **Arcadia7884**


End file.
